1. Field
Embodiments relates to a polymer, an organic photoelectric device, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device is, in a broad sense, a device for transforming photo-energy to electrical energy, and conversely, for transforming electrical energy to photo-energy. For example, among photoelectric devices, an organic light emitting device employing organic light emitting diodes (OLED) has recently drawn attention due to the increase in demand for flat panel displays.
The organic light emitting diode has a structure in which a functional organic material layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode. The organic thin layer may include, e.g., an emission layer, a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an electron transport layer (ETL), an electron injection layer (EIL), and the like, and may further include an electron blocking layer or a hole blocking layer in terms of light emitting properties of the emission layer.
Generally, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is fabricated by vacuum deposition using a fine metal mask as a patterning technique. However, such vacuum deposition may have a limit for large-sized display application due to high process cost and technical limitations. Therefore, various patterning techniques have been developed in order to replace the vacuum deposition. For example, a wet process such as spin coating, inkjet printing, casting, and the like may not require vacuum technology. Thus, it has drawn attention in the large-sized display industry since the cost is reduced and the device is easily fabricated without losing material.
However, with materials applied by a wet process, it may be difficult to achieve excellent device performance compared to materials applied by vacuum deposition. In addition, when an organic thin layer is formed by a wet process, the material of an earlier formed lower layer may be eluted by the organic solvent. Accordingly, it may be difficult to stack the organic thin layers into multi-layers.